Baby Don’t Stop Now
'"Baby Don't Stop Now"' by ''Anja is featured as a PS3 exclusive and a Wii DLC on Just Dance 3' ''and ''Just Dance Greatest Hits/Best Of ''for all consoles. Dancer The dancer is wearing a tight yellow suit with a diagonal pink line going right on the front. During the song, she becomes a static figure dancing. Background The background has an Alice In Wonderland inspired feel to it with a checkered ceiling and floor with doors on the right and left side on the walls. The background is black at certain times. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1,2 & 3: While on your knees, slowly lift your right hand down with your left arm on your back. Gold Move 4: Put your arms (with bent elbows) in a circle. Gold Move 5: Move backwards while moving your arms in a circle. BabyDontStopNowGoldMove123.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 BabyDontStopNowGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 BabyDontStopNowGoldMove5.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups Baby Don't Stop Now is featured in the following Mashups: *''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Maps'' (Best of JD3) * ''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) * [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] Captions ''Baby Don't Stop Now appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Charismatic Distress * Crazy Drive * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. * Tug Of War Trivia *This is the second song by Anja in the series. It is preceded by ''Dance All Nite'','' and is succeeded by [[Crazy Little Thing|''Crazy Little Thing]] and ''Brand New Start''.'' *The original song had some lines that were changed to different lyrics in the game, due to them being too inappropriate. The line ''You make me so hot ''is replaced with ''Believe it or not; the line Let's do it is replaced with'' Keep dancing''; and the line When we make love it's so strong, let's do it all night long ''is replaced with ''It feels so right, can't be wrong, I knew it all along. * This is the second time in which the camera moves: it happens when the dancer kneels on the floor and does the Gold Move before the chorus. The first occurrence was in Why? (Keep Your Head Down). * The dancer lip-syncs something Anja sings. It is likely to be the word love. * In the preview on the Wii store, the dancer and background have no effects. * In ''Just Dance 2015'' Mashups and Party Masters, her pictograms are yellow instead of pink. Gallery Babydontstopnowsqa.png|Baby Don't Stop Now babydontstopnowcoach.png comeonandlovemenu.png|''Baby Don't Stop Now'' on the PAL Menu Videos File:ANJA_-_Baby_Don't_Stop_Now_(Official_Audio_-_from_Just_Dance_3) File:Just Dance 3 - Baby don't Stop Now Wii Footage UK File:Baby Don't Stop Now - Anja Just Dance Greatest Hits Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:EDM Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Wii DLC Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Reflections Category:Anja